


Mrzim te, volim te

by Marrilyn



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And I Lose my Dress, Avenger Loki, Coitus Ensues, Croatian, F/M, Hair-pulling, Half-Graphic Depictions Of Sex, Half-Graphic Sex, He's So Sexy, Hrvatski, I Wanna Do Bad Things With You, I can't help it, I'm desperate, LET ME LOVE YOU, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Loses The Suit, Loki Wearing A Suit, Loki gets what he wants, Loki in a suit, Loki sex, Loki's Voice, Loki's sexy voice, Loki-centric, Mutual Sexual Desire, Non-Graphic Smut, Not At The Moment But I Was Recently, POV First Person, Past Tense, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Seductive Reader, Sex, Sex with Loki, Sexy Loki, Sexy Voice, Shameless Wish Fulfillment, Warning: Loki, Wish Fulfillment, and horny, fUCK ME, seductive loki, the best kind of sex
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Loki i ja se mrzimo. Zašto sam ga onda poljubila? Zašto sam ga odvela u sobu i zašto mi se toliko svidjelo provesti noć s nekime koga navodno mrzim?A mrzim ga. I on mrzi mene.To je obostrana mržnja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Upozorenje: loša scena seksa. Što da kažem? Djevojka smije sanjati. Učila sam od Laurell K. Hamilton, tako da krivim nju. :P
> 
> Ovo je, usput, jedan mali test da vidim ima li fanova s ovih područja. :)

Sjedila sam za šankom, mrzovoljno promatrajući gomilu što se razbacivala po fluorescentno osvijetljenoj prostoriji, vođena ritmom glazbe koja bi mi nekom drugom prilikom savršeno odgovarala, a sada se doimala kao neprijatelj broj jedan. Kada me Tony pozvao na zabavu, obećao mi je dobar provod i litre skupocjenog, precijenjenog alkohola. U neograničenim količinama. Besplatno.

"Bit će to mala zabava", rekao je.

Ako mu je stotinjak pijanih i polupijanih ljudi malo, nisam željela ni znati što je u njegovom rječniku predstavljalo veliku zabavu. Poznavajući njega, imala sam određenu predodžbu. Prije nego sam na išta pristala, trebala sam tražiti detalje. Tonyju nije za vjerovati kad se radi o zabavama i alkoholu.

Zbog alkohola sam i odlučila ostati. Nisam voljela gužve, pogotovo pijane gužve, ali znate kako se kaže – poklonjenom alkoholu se ne gleda u zube.

Osvetnici su stajali u kutu, svi s čašama nečeg žestokog – Tony nije dozvoljavao ništa blaže – u rukama, smijući se nečemu što je Tony prepričavao. Nisam morala biti tamo da znam o čemu je to moj bogati, egoistični prijatelj brbljao. S godinama se naviknete na anegdote o njegovim seksualnim avanturama i naučite ih prepoznati kilometrima daleko. Nadala sam se samo da ih Pepper neće čuti. Mislim da joj se ne bi previše svidjelo Tonyjevo detaljno prepričavanje njihovog posljednjeg intimnog susreta.

Thor se rumenio u licu, ispijajući kriglu nečega za što sam imala opravdane sumnje da je iz Asgarda. Volio je ljudska pića, ali, zahvaljujući njegovoj božanskoj prirodi, nisu imala željeni učinak, tako da je na svako okupljanje nosio bocu Asgardske medovine. Ako se već ide napiti, onda će se napiti k'o čovjek.

Jednom sam probala to čudo i zamalo se onesvijestila. Tjedan sam dana hodala po SHIELD-u s kvrgom na čelu, na sveopći smijeh mojih kolega. Ako ništa drugo, barem sam nekoga oraspoložila. Ne događa se svaki dan da zabavite ljude udarivši glavom o rub stola nakon gutljaja – jednog jebenog gutljaja – alkohola iz zemlje nordijskih bogova.

Natasha i Bruce nešto su međusobno mrmljali, ne obraćajući pozornost na Tonyjeve baljezgarije. Clint se presavijao od smijeha, svako malo uzimajući gutljaj žućkastog pića iz svoje kristalne čaše. Jedini trijezan među njima bio je Steve, i iz aviona se vidjelo da je, barem večeras, mrzio svoju naprednu regeneraciju. Čak ni Thorova medovina nije imala učinak na njega, a to je nešto govorilo o vojnikovoj – većinom korisnoj, ali ovom prilikom iritantnoj – sposobnosti.

Uživala sam u svojem likeru od čokolade, kolutajući očima na svoje kolege, kada se pojavio _on._ Sjeo je do mene, lijeno se bacivši na stolicu kao da je sama gesta ispod njegove časti. Zgrabio je jednu od čašica uredno poslaganih na pladanj i potegao, eksirajući jantarnu tekućinu kao da je voda. Bez predaha je posegnuo za još jednom čašom, pa još jednom, svaku ispijajući u roku od sekunde.

Zurila sam u njega s mješavinom impresioniranosti i gađenja. Oči su mi zvjerale po njegovom tijelu, promatrajući ga poput izložbenog primjerka neprocjenjive vrijednosti u nekom fensi muzeju. Što, donekle, barem za mene, jest bio.

Bio je visok i vitak, kože bijele poput porculana. Usnice su mu bile tanke, savijene u vragolasti smiješak koji mi je radio stvari koje mi nije smio raditi, stvari koje nisam željela da mi radi. Kosa, svilena, duga, crna poput najcrnje noći mu je, kao i obično, bila zalizana. Toliko sam puta željela prstima proći kroz te tamne pramenove, raščupati ih, osjetiti njihovu mekoću na svojoj koži. Toliko sam puta željela povući to savršeno crnilo, izmamiti vrisak zadovoljstva pomiješanog s boli s tih usana čije me samo postojanje izazivalo.

Oči su mu bile plave poput akvamarina, dva ledena dragulja u čijem sam se prodornom pogledu mogla utopiti. Podsjećale su me na beskrajne arktičke zime, na divlju, okrutnu prirodu nemilosrdnog, ubojitog leda. Ponekad sam se željela izgubiti u tom hladnom plavetnilu, prepustiti mu se na milost i nemilost, predati mu ono malo kontrole što sam uspijevala zadržati u njegovoj blizini.

Nosio je odijelo, crno, pripijeno, savršeno. Grlilo mu je tijelo kao da je stvoreno samo za njega, stvoreno da ga obožava onako kako sam ga, gledajući ga u tom velebnom izdanju, željela obožavati ja. Nikada to ne bih priznala naglas. Žena sam, imam određene nagone i potrebe, ali također imam ponos koji može kontrirati Tonyjevom egu, i on mi, moj vlastiti anđeo čuvar, ne dopušta da kažem niti učinim ništa što bi mi moglo ugroziti dostojanstvo.

Nikada prije muškarac nije imao takav utjecaj na mene. Možda je stvar u tome što on nije bio samo muškarac – bio je bog, besmrtan, opasan, i sama njegova pojava obećavala je zlobu koje sam se na trenutke grozila, dok sam je na trenutke željela prigrliti, prepustiti se onako kako je to, bez kajanja, bez žaljenja, činio on.

Da mi nije toliko išao na živce, možda bih priznala da mi je privlačan. Ovako sam ga promatrala iz sjene, na sigurnoj udaljenosti, u tajnosti svojega uma. Mogao je biti lijep koliko je htio, ali to nije mijenjalo činjenicu da je kreten s opasnim kompleksom superiornosti. Kompleksom superiornosti koji mi je bio seksi, ali ipak, čak sam i ja imala neke standarde. I ponos. Neizmjerno velik ponos.

"Uživaš u pogledu?" zapitao je, njegov hladni glas melodija za moje uši. Govorio je naglaskom koji se po zemaljskim kriterijima najbolje mogao opisati kao britanski, no bilo je nečeg egzotičnog, vanzemaljskog u tom govoru. Jedna jedina riječ bila je dovoljna da mi koljena zaklecaju, i bilo mi je drago što sam sjedila.

Mislim da je znao; znao što mi radi njegov glas, znao kako taj cerek utječe na mene, znao da nisam mogla odoljeti tom pogledu koliko god se trudila opirati nagonima što su mi se budili u tijelu. Znao je i namjerno je to radio. Nisu ga bez razloga zvali bogom spletki i laži. Takva se titula mora zaslužiti, i on je svoju nosio s ponosom.

Rumenilo mi je prsnulo u obraze. Odvratila sam pogled, pokunjeno ga spustivši ka čaši likera u rukama. "Što želiš, Loki?"

"Zar ne smijem sjesti i popiti piće?"

"Poznajem te", odvratila sam. Dvije godine je sasvim dovoljno da steknete predodžbu o nekome. Loki je bio kompleksna osoba, ali ja sam ga čitala kao knjigu. Jednom kad sam se navikla na njegove trikove, naučila ih prepoznavati jednim pogledom u njegove oči, bilo je lako prozreti ga. "Uvijek imaš neki viši motiv."

Dramatično je preklopio ruku preko srca. "Vrijeđaš mi osjećaje."

Morala sam se nasmijati. "Ti imaš osjećaje?"

"Evo je opet." Ipak, razvukao je svoje tanke usnice u lijepi smiješak. "Tako zajedljiva."

"Dosadi li ti kada biti takav kreten?"

"Ne," odgovorio je nonšalantno, ispivši još jednu žesticu. "Dosadi li tebi pretvarati se da me mrziš?"

"I mrzim te", rekla sam, nadajući se da zvučim uvjerljivo.

I izvisila.

Znate kako se kaže – nada je kuja.

Loki je sugestivno podigao obrvu. "Zbilja?"

"Zbilja."

 _Ne gledaj ga u oči,_ rekoh si. _Gledaj ravno. Pred sebe. U čašu. Bilo gdje, samo ne u njegove oči._

Prekasno. Pogled mi je zatitrao, na trenutak se susrevši s njegovim, i to je bilo dovoljno da se sva samokontrola koja mi je preostala rasprši poput praha na vjetru.

"Vidiš, mislim da lažeš", reče on. "A ja znam nešto o tome." Prstom je pokazao na sebe, cereći se poput nestašnog dječarca. "Bog laži, draga. Vidio sam kako me gledaš. Kao da se jedva suzdržavaš. Želiš nešto, ali ponos ti ne dopušta da to zatražiš."

Gucnula sam svoje piće, pokušavajući sakriti izdajničko drhtanje što mi je obuzelo usne. "Ne znam o čemu govoriš."

"O, savršeno znaš."

Nagnuo se k meni; bio mi je toliko blizu da sam mogla osjetiti njegov svježi, prohladni dah na vratu, poput blagog naleta povjetarca. Usnice su mu bile toliko blizu mojih da su se gotovo dodirivale. Dijelio ih je milimetar, jedan prokleti milimetar kojega sam u tom trenutku mrzila više no išta gotovo jednako koliko sam cijenila taj mali, sitni dašak privatnosti koji je predstavljao.

Ruka mu je posegnula za mojim obrazom, primivši ga nevjerojatno nježno za nekoga snažnog, opakog poput njega. Prsti su mu plesali po mojoj koži, njihova prirodna hladnoća savršen kontrast mojoj vrelini. Vojska trnaca u trenu mi je prožela tijelo, stresavši me poput naglog udara struje. Opustila sam se pod njegovim dodirom, prepustila se naletu užitka što me preplavio.

"Reci mi da ne želiš ovo i otići ću," rekao je Loki, tiho, polagano, glas mu bistar, zavodljiv.

Spustila sam oči na njegove natečene usne, dva mekana, ledena jastučića koja su molila za poljupce. Bez riječi, ne dajući si vremena za razmišljanje koliko je ovo pametno, zgrabila sam ga za ramena i privukla sebi. Usne su nam se sudarile u divljem poljupcu; nježna se lovina predala nabijenoj strasti što je prsnula poput vrelog gejzira nakon godina potisnutih tenzija.

Više se nisam morala pretvarati. Samo ovu noć mogla sam biti svoja, uživati u ovom osjećaju. Uživati u njemu onako kako je on uživao u meni.

"Shvatit ću ovo kao poziv da ostanem", reče on kroz poljupce.

"Začepi", obrecnula sam se, ovivši ruke oko njegova vrata i privukavši se bliže toj tamnoj, blijedoj santi leda. U svoj onoj dernjavi tuluma uspjela sam razaznati spore, tihe otkucaje njegova srca, savršena suprotnost brzini i žustrini mojih.

Nakon večeras više ništa neće biti isto. Neću se moći pretvarati da ga mrzim. Neću ga moći ignorirati, niti zajedljivo odgovarati na njegove sarkastične opaske. Neću mu moći u lice govoriti da je gad i praviti se da to doista mislim.

I, začudo, bilo mi je drago zbog toga. Nakon godina pretvaranja, napokon sam mogla biti svoja, predati se onome za čime sam žudjela. Moje vlastito zabranjeno voće, i dopustio mi je da ga kušam po svojim uvjetima, po vlastitim pravilima. Koliko sam ja izgubila kontrolu, toliko mi je on predao svoju, dao mi da vodim kako sam najbolje znala.

"Što kažeš da ovo nastavimo u malo intimnijem okruženju?" predložio je Loki.

Polako ustavši, zgrabila sam ga za kravatu i povukla ga za sobom. Cijelim se putem veselo, zaigrano cerio, onako kako je to običavao raditi kada bi isplanirao neku spletku. Uletjeli smo u prvu prostoriju koju smo ugledali i zalupili vratima tolikom silinom da su se zidovi zatresli. Po prvi put ove večeri bila sam zahvalna na treštećoj glazbi. Tony bi poludio da je čuo.

Lokijeve su usne u trenu ponovno bile na mojima, strasne i gladne, željne mene i mojega tijela, željne strasti koja je iz mene zračila poput blještavog Sunca.

Mjesečina je sjala kroz otkriveni prozor. Tanke snježne pahulje padale su u laganom ritmu, ostavljajući mokre, ledene mrlje na kristalno čistom staklu na koje su slijetale. Krajičkom oka spazila sam nebo, čisto i vedro, kako nam se smiješi dok na tisuće pahuljica silazi u obliku malenih grudica na putu ka Zemljinoj površini. Nema romantičnijeg prizora.

Krenuo mi je strgati haljinu kad sam ga zgrabila za ruku, zaustavivši ga na mjestu. Gurnula sam ga uza zid, prstima mu obujmivši vrat, noktima lagano grebući po njegovoj tankoj koži.

"Bez grubosti", upozorila sam.

Blago je napućio usnice. "Gdje je tu zabava?"

"Koristi magiju", prošaptala sam, osmjehnuvši se prije no što sam ponovno spustila usne na njegove.

Pucnuo je prstima i naša je odjeća nestala. Stajali smo jedno pred drugim, goli kao od majke rođeni. Tijelo mu je bilo savršeno, blijedo i prekrasno, poput neprocjenjivog antičkog kipa isklesanog od strane samih anđela. Bio je dugačak, veći no što sam očekivala, i jedva sam zatomila cerek, zarobivši ga u grlu zajedno s nikada ispuštenim uzdahom. Nema većeg ubojice romantike od smijeha. Bio je spreman u istoj mjeri kao ja, hladan uz moje vrelo bedro poput cijelog njegovog bića.

Gurnula sam ga na krevet, mrvicu grublje no što sam trebala, i on se nacerio, povukavši me za sobom, rukama me čvrsto privivši uz sebe. Težina mojega tijela odbila se o njega, udubivši ga u mekani, svilom-prekriveni krevet.

Proždirao me poljupcima, tornado užitka od kojega nisam željela pobjeći. Led njegovih usana topio se na mojima, klizeći do mojeg vrata, sve do mojih čvrstih, čeznutljivih grudi. Uhvatio je bradavicu i snažno, naglo posisao, i ja sam vrisnula u uzbuđenju, istovremeno zazivajući njegovo ime i proklinjući ga. Blagoslov i kletva komešali su se, izazivali, dražili me u savršenoj oluji emocija koje prije večeras nisam mogla ni zamisliti.

Prstima sam mu napipala kosu, provukavši ih kroz tu mekanu svilu. Ugrabila sam busen i povukla, zabacivši mu glavu unatrag, odvojivši ga od mojega tijela. Pokušao se oduprijeti te sam učvrstila stisak, drugom mu rukom stisnuvši vrat, pribivši ga uz krevet.

"Zar nisi rekla bez grubosti?"

"Ne želim da _ti_ budeš grub", odvratila sam.

"Uuu", zapreo je onim svojim neodoljivim glasom. "Zločesta si."

Još sam mu jednom snažno povukla kosu, izmamivši bolan siktaj.

"Ne znaš koliko."

"Mislim da imam predodžbu", odvratio je.

"Želiš li se uvjeriti?" izazivala sam.

"Zar je to doista pitanje"

Zacerekala sam se. "Ne znam ja što ti želiš."

"Rekao bih da znaš više no što želiš priznati."

"Ili…" Prinijela sam mu prst usnama. "… Te želim iznenaditi."

"Ne volim iznenađenja", rekao mi je.

"Mislim da voliš", rekla sam. "Nemoj mi lagati."

"To mi je u prirodi."

Naglo se uspravio, gurnuvši me sa sebe. U trenu se, lakoćom kakvu je samo on mogao posjedovati, uspeo na mene, ruke čvrsto položivši preko mojih zapešća. Oči su mu bile prikovane na moje, gladne, pune žudnje jednake onoj što se komešala u meni; žudnje što je vrištala i molila za oslobođenje.

"Izgleda da ipak volim iznenađenja", rekao je, cereći se na onaj svoj zloban način od kojeg su mi tijelo proželi trnci.

Nevoljko sam to priznavala, ali voljela sam njegovu mračnu stranu. Dobrota je dosadna, obična. Loki je, pak, nepopravljivo loš i uživa u tome. Ponosi se svojom tamom, grli je umjesto da je tjera. Bješe to jedna od prvih stvari na njemu koja me privukla, pobudila mi interes i dražila znatiželju.

Ne dogodi se često da ljudi vole sebe kakvi jesu. Loki je bio veličanstvena iznimka.

Omotala sam noge oko njegova trupa, preklopivši mu ih na leđima kako bih ga privukla bliže. Osjetila sam ga na bedru, dugog i čvrstog; osjetila sam želju i strast, žudnju za mnom, za mojim tijelom; osjetila sam nestrpljivost što je isijavala iz njega poput mjesečine što nam je prodirala kroz čvrsto zatvoreni prozor. Želio me koliko ja njega, gladovao za mnom kao bijesna zvijer, predator u ljudskom, predivnom obliku.

"Pokaži mi", šapnula sam kroz uzdisaje. Glas mi se trgao, krhak i lomljiv, slab pod njegovim utjecajem.

"Sa zadovoljstvom", reče on, usne na trenutak izvivši u onaj svoj poznati, zajedljivi cerek. Potom je prostenjao, ispustivši zvuk koji se doimao više ljudski no božanski, mješavina bolne čežnje i glasne, vrlo glasne žudnje.

Vješto se ugurao u mene, ušavši grubo i nasilno, napeto uprevši u moje tijelo što je žudjelo za njim poput ovisnika. Kriknula sam u užitku pomiješanom s boli, uzviknuvši njegovo ime u glasnom, sirovom izdisaju što mi se otegao iz grla. Postala sam slaba, prepustila se njemu na milost i nemilost, dopustila mu da vodi kako najbolje zna.

"Uska si", prišapnuo mi je, na kratki se trenutak izvukavši iz mene prije nego je ponovno upro, zabivši se snažno i naglo.

"Misliš da to ne znam?" dahnula sam.

Udario je u mene poput bijesnog uragana, trgnuvši me iz razmišljanja. Instinktivno sam istrgnula ruke iz njegova stiska i prinijela ih ka njegovim leđima. Uronila sam poduljim noktima u njegovu ledom protkanu kožu i on je zarežao poput divlje zvijeri, uzdišući u ravnomjernom ritmu s otkucajima svojega srca. Niza opuštene mi je prste skliznuo potočić vrele, crvene tekućine, potpuni kontrast njegovom hladnom biću. Metalni miris zaplesao je zrakom, opekavši mi nosnice.

Zurio je u mene, divlje, životinjski, poput predatora koji promatra svoju lovinu, a potom su nam se usne ponovno srele u poljupcu od kojeg mi se zavrtio cijeli svijet. Nokte sam ukopala dublje u njegova leđa; napeo se pod mojim grubim dodirom, produbivši poljubac, i ja sam ga privila čvršće uz sebe. Prsti su mi još jedanput pronašli put do njegove kose, njegove svilene, sada raščupane kose što mu je u neurednim pramenovima padala oko lijepoga lica. Ugrabila sam debele, guste busene, čvrsto se primivši, prepustivši se poznatom užitku, dopustivši mu da vodi, da igra ovu opasnu, zavodljivu igru po vlastitim pravilima, točno onako kako sam priželjkivala.

I na trenutak; na dugi, zadihani trenutak turobna se prošlost međusobne mržnje prelila u zadovoljnu sadašnjost i sve kao da je poprimio nove, nikada prije otkrivene boje.

* * *

 

Bilo je rano ujutro, mrvicu nakon svitanja, kada sam otvorila oči. Lokijeve ruke bjehu omotane oko mene u labavom zagrljaju. Glava mi bješe naslonjena na njegova prsa; osluškivala sam blago, umirujuće žuborenje njegova srca, melodiju slatku poput najljepše uspavanke.

"Hej", rekla sam nježno.

Utisnuo mi je poljubac u čelo, spustivši ruku kako bi isprepleo prste s mojima. "Dobro jutro. Jesi dobro spavala?"

Zacerekala sam se poput zatreskane školarke. "Znaš da nisam."

Nisam mu mogla vidjeti lice, ali kladila bih se u sve što imam da je njegov cerek dobrano nadjačao moj. "Dobro."

"Kretenu," zadirkivala sam.

"Znaš da me obožavaš."

"Da", rekoh sarkastično. "Jedva čekam pasti na koljena."

"To bi mi se svidjelo."

"Znam da bi."

"Hoćeš–"

"Ne", prekinula sam ga. "Nema šanse."

Nadvio se nad mene, uputivši mi šteneći pogled. "Molim te?"

Frknula sam, osmjehnuvši se. To mu je možda moglo proći kod roditelja – pa, kod mame, barem. Stari mu je kreten – i Thora, ali ja ne padam na slatke okice. Iako, moram priznati, njegove su bile ekstra slatke. Sve njegovo je bilo slatko. Nacerila sam se sebi u bradu na savršeno detaljno sjećanje na njegovo tijelo. _Sve. Apsolutno sve. Slatko savršenstvo._

"Ako će netko ovdje klečati, to ćeš biti ti", rekla sam.

"Nisi poštena", durio se.

"Život nije pošten, srećo."

"Zar ti noćas nije bilo dovoljno zabave?"

"Želiš reći da se _ti_ nisi zabavio?" pitala sam, nabacivši melodramatično zgrožen izraz na lice.

Slatko se nasmijao. "Oboje znamo odgovor na to pitanje."

"Znamo li?" zezala sam. "Užasno puno prigovaraš za nekoga tko se lijepo proveo."

"Ne prigovaram", reče on. "Samo… predlažem."

"Neću klečati pred tobom", odlučno sam rekla. Koliko god mi bilo lijepo s njim, u nekim mu stvarima nisam mogla, niti željela, udovoljiti. Ako me želi, dobit će me po mojim pravilima. Naposljetku, bilo je vrijeme da ga netko spusti na zemlju.

"Mogu se okrenuti, ako želiš. Ne mora biti _preda_ mnom."

Okrenula sam očima, ne mogavši odoljeti malenom smiješku. "Nastavi tako i nećeš dobiti reprizu."

"O, dakle, želiš još?" Trudio se zvučati iznenađeno, ali nije mu pošlo za rukom. "Znao sam da mi ne možeš odoljeti."

"Tko kaže da ne mogu?" Slegnula sam ramenima. "Možda jednostavno ne želim."

"Ne odolijevaš mi", rekao je samozadovoljno. "Formalnosti nisu bitne."

"Mislila sam da su vama plemićima formalnosti sve", rekla sam.

Kratko je frknuo. "Precijenjeno je."

Namrštila sam se. "Formalnosti?"

"Plemstvo", objasnio je. "Ali i formalnosti."

Morala sam se složiti s tom retorikom.

Nekoliko je trenutaka prošlo u ugodnoj, mirnoj tišini, dok napokon Loki nije rekao, cereći se od uha do uha poput nestašnog tinejdžera: "Pretpostavljam da me više me mrziš."

"Odakle ti ta zamisao?" zapitala sam.

"O, zar je ono noćas onda bila neka vrsta osvete?"

"Kažu da je seks iz osvete najbolji", istaknula sam.

"Ne sporim to", složio se.

"Iskustvo?"

"Pa naravno."

Nisam ni sumnjala.

Nasmijala sam se, a potom rekla: "Zapravo te ne mrzim."

"Šokiran sam", dramatično će on.

"Ne budi kreten", rekoh mu.

"To je nemoguće", odvrati on.

"Potrudi se." Uzdahnula sam. "Što sam željela reći jest – možda nisi takav gad kakvim sam te smatrala."

Zbunjeno me pogledao. "Je li to kompliment?"

"Trebao je biti."

"Pretpostavljam da si bila na dobrom putu", priznao je.

"Drago mi je to čuti", rekla sam. "Možda sam bila malo previše… _zlopamtiva_ zbog onoga u New Yorku." Možda. Ali samo mrvicu. "I možda sam prebrzo razvila – pogrešno – mišljenje o tebi. Mislim, i dalje si kreten, ali više te ne smatram megakretenom."

"To je napredak", primijetio je.

"Jest", složih se. "Spremna sam ti dati priliku. Ako želiš."

"Udvaraš mi se?"

"Nitko više ne koristi pojam _udvarati se",_ rekoh zgroženo. Što je ovo? Sedamnaesto stoljeće? Asgard je pod hitno trebao instalirati najnovije ažuriranje. "Ali da. Zovem te van."

"Što ako kažem ne?"

"Onda ćemo se pretvarati da se ništa nije dogodilo i nastaviti se mrziti."

Nadala sam se da neće do toga doći. I dalje mi nije bio najdraža osoba na svijetu, ali jest mi bio drag. Sviđao mi se njegov karakter, njegov sarkazam, način na koji je izgovarao pojedine riječi, istovremeno komplimentan i uvredljiv. Sviđao mi se onaj sjaj u njegovim očima, koji bi zablistao kad god bi smislio nešto loše. Sviđao mi se njegov hod, bezbrižan, nonšalantan, a opet elegantan, kao da mu se cijeli svijet mora pokoriti.

Sviđao mi se _on._

I željela sam ga.

Nadala sam se samo da je i on u jednakoj mjeri želio mene.

"Takav razvoj događaja je krajnje nepotreban", reče on. "Malo previše dramatično, ne misliš li?" Prije no što sam stigla odgovoriti, nastavio je: "Pristajem na tvoj prijedlog. Želim… van s tobom."

"Zbilja?"

Nisam mogla vjerovati svojim ušima. Jesam li to sanjala? Hoću li se uskoro probuditi sama u krevetu, odbačena poput stare krpe? Hoće li mi se cijeli SHIELD smijati što sam si dopustila vjerovati ratnom zločincu – reformiranom ratnom zločincu, podsjetih se – i samo tako, vođena hormonima, mu se podala?

"Zašto zvučiš tako iznenađeno?" Nagnuo se nad mene, prišapnuvši mi u uho onim zavodljivim glasom: "Zar si doista mislila da ću reći ne?"

"Iskreno, imala sam određene sumnje", rekla sam, zadrhtavši, izdahnuvši u olakšanju. Glas mu je bio opasno oružje, jedna od mojih malobrojnih slabosti. Pitala sam se je li znao kako je njegova blizina utjecala na mene, kako me njegov glas, njegov slasni naglasak dovodio do ludila? "S tobom nikad ne znam na čemu sam."

"Dajem ti priliku da saznaš."

Izvivši usne u smiješak, pridigla sam se kako bih ga poljubila. Vrata su se najednom otvorila, a potom se oglasio vrisak, glasan i prodoran. Trgnula sam se, a Lokijev se stisak oko mojega tijela učvrstio, instinktivno, zaštitnički.

"Koji je ovo kurac?"

Bijesne smeđe oči buljile su u nas; oči u kojima je blještala bijesna oluja, pune sjaja koji je nagovještavao smrt.

Tonyjevo tijelo se napelo, kao da razmatra najbolji način da počini ubojstvo i pritom ne ostavi ni trunke dokaza.

Sranje.

"Ozbiljno? Na mom krevetu?" Tony će preneraženo. "Od toliko soba, baš ste morali u moju?"

Slegnula sam ramenima, odagnavši strah što mi je nabujao u prsima. "Tvoja je bila najbliža."

"Najbliža…" Tony je uzdahnuo, lice mu crveno u bijesu. Glava mu je nalikovala bombi pred eksploziju. Jedna pogrešna riječ, jedna jedina greškica u koracima, i bilo bi _bum._ "Kako? Zašto? Kako?"

"Upoznat si s činom snošaja, zar ne?" Loki je korisno objasnio.

"Ni riječi!" zareži Tony. "A ti!" Prstom je pokazao na mene. "Koji vrag? Rekla si mi da bi si radije odrezala ruku nego se družila s njim!"

Loki me pogledao, zbunjeno suzivši oči.

"Bilo je to teško razdoblje u mojem životu", brzo sam pojasnila.

"Bilo je to jučer", istaknuo je Tony.

"Stvari su se promijenile."

"Vidim."

"Doista me osuđuješ? Ti, Tony Stark, ženskaroš kakvog svijet nije vidio, osuđuješ mene?"

"Tu titulu ponosno nosim", reče Tony. "I ne osuđujem te. Samo propitujem tvoje životne odluke."

"Osuđuješ me", rekla sam. "Zločesto od tebe, Tony Stark. Jako zločesto." Pogledala sam Lokija istim onim štenećim pogledom kojim je on maločas gledao mene. "Zločest je prema meni."

"Ne budi zločest prema njoj", reče mu Loki.

Tony je okrenuo očima, ispustivši porazan izdah. Nije bilo smisla svađati se sa mnom; ne sada kada sam na svojoj strani imala boga spletki koji mu je vrlo lako mogao učiniti pakao od života. Unatoč sveopćem vjerovanju, Tony Stark nije glup. Sebeljublje u njemu bilo je veliko gotovo kao njegov ego.

"Što god", promrmljao je. "Imate pet minuta da nestanete iz moje sobe."

Okrenuo se na peti i za sobom zalupio vrata.

Loki i ja smo se samo nasmijali. _Da,_ rekoh si. _Bit ćemo dobar tim._ Nije bilo sumnje u to.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracija: prompt sa Prompt Generatora. http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator


End file.
